Prejudice
by Diva Danielle
Summary: An introduction to a fic I'm writing. He believes in honour and truth. She is from the wrong side of town. When the two finally meet, preconceived notions will be challenged and views will be changed.


**A/N: Prejudice. We are unfortunately all susceptible even in the 21****st**** century. We'd like to think prejudice is a thing of the past. We pat ourselves on the back for having come so far. Rarely will you see people stop and stare if they pass two people of two different races holding hands or kissing. More common but also rather rare, will you see people stop and stare at a homosexual couple kissing or holding hands. We turn our backs on the past and enter a new era, but unfortunately, prejudice still exists. **

**Not long ago, on the busy streets of London. I saw a frail old man, muttering to himself and rummaging through rubbish bins, occasionally stopping to swear and spit and jerk. I watched from a distance as people skirted past him, fear in their eyes. He was "not normal" therefore he was unsafe. No one stopped to help him. No one stopped to make a call to a hospital and inform them there was a man in need of medical attention. We in the UK have the benefits of the NHS, free health care. It would not have cost a lot to put in a call and care for a fellow human. Yes, even me, to my great shame, I watched sadly, then turned my back and headed home, never making that call and never extending a caring hand to a fellow being. **

**Busy lives, where people rush past the homeless sitting on the streets. A young child asked her mother if she could give the man some money to buy food or new clothes. The mother answers, "he'll spend it on Alcohol or drugs." **

**Prejudice is all around us. So when does it end? How can we stop it? Maybe it starts when one of us stops and talks to those less fortunate. When we extend a helping hand to our fellow beings. Maybe next time you are passing someone on the streets, take a moment to wonder who they are. **

**I am currently writing a story that will focus greatly on prejudiced ideas. It is a difficult story to write so forgive me if it takes a while to post, but in this tale I hope to successfully tackle this issue. This one-shot serves as an introduction to this story. I apologize for the long winded A/N, I hope you will allow a sentimental young woman her pensive thoughts. Because just maybe, we can finally turn our backs on prejudice when we stop patting ourselves on the back for having come so far and recognize we still have a long way to go. Thank you for reading my friends :-)**

**As always a huge shout out to my wonderful Beta Mikell. Thank you for helping me edit and tweak this. It means a lot. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leonardo and don't wish I did either. I wish I owned one of his brothers though ;-)**

**

* * *

**

Leonardo's POV:

Patrolling always introduces you to interesting people. When I say interesting, I mean strange. Tonight I had the misfortune of running into one of the lowest types of people. A prostitute. A woman who sells her body for money. She has no honour. She has no respect for herself.

She was being beaten. If there's one thing I can't stand it's seeing a woman being beaten. Having been raised to value honour above all else, one rule I know is never hit a woman.

I crept forward, ready to attack, drawing my katana and focusing on the man who was attacking her.

It only took two minutes and he was down. She didn't see me. Back on the roof, something made me turn back. I looked over the ledge and saw the woman reach into the pockets of the man and take his money.

Typical night, typical patrol. I do what must be done, even though honour demands I don't choose sides, I can't help but feel disgusted by the blatant dishonour I saw early tonight.

I deal with people like these every night. People who make me glad I don't live on the surface world. The corruption I see every night, fills me with despair and yet I continue to do what I must. I continue to move forward and believe and hope in the better side to people.

I know there is more to humans than this. There is more to life than what I see on the dark side. For that I will keep fighting. For that I will keep honour alive.

I have been raised to believe in honour. I am a ninja. I am, Leonardo.

* * *

**Lisa's POV:**

People look at girls like me with disgust. They don't know. They don't understand the pain. The pure disgust that courses through your body as they touch you. You switch off your mind, turn away from humanity who doesn't understand you. You have no choice.

A simple job must be done. They touch you, not to give you pleasure, but to take. Always to take. It is a choice you make. It is a choice I have made. Money over happiness. Yet I yearn for a loving body pressed against mine. Soft lips pressed against me. Someone to show me pleasure as well as take.

I live a life of secrecy. A double life that most don't know about. I hide in the shadows, seeking out my prey. They pay me well and I offer my services and give all I can.

There is no return. No happiness in what I do. It is survival. It is a job like any other, but instead of my mind, I use my body.

The body is a temple and must be worshipped. I forget who said this. Just as I forgot long ago to allow my body to be worshipped. My body is used and cast aside. Empty and alone.

I cannot feel pain. I must not. I must switch off from my surroundings and let them take me. I must focus on a distant spot on the wall as they get it over with and then accept the payment for my services.

I live a double life. I live alone. Always alone. No one can know. If they do, they turn their nose up in disgust. Walk past me as though I am nothing. I once was human, but sometimes, when I see the looks in other's eyes, I realize, those days are behind me and now I am scum.

When I age, I will have nothing left to give. My body will wither and no longer be needed for this job. I will have nothing and be nothing.

Worthless and defeated. I have lost myself along the way.

Who am I? It depends on when you ask me. Sometimes I even forget myself as I adopt the masks to change me. I am whoever you want me to be.

No one cares to ask who lies behind the mask. If they did, they would find Lisa. Simple and untouched. Still precious and pure. But Lisa is never allowed to thrive. She must remain hidden and protected behind the masks and personalities I have created. Tonight, we see a new one. Tonight we see Chantelle.

* * *

**Leonardo's POV:**

She reaches out to him and kisses him on the cheek. He wraps his arm tight round her waist, leaning into her and smiling.

The life my brother once knew that kept him filled with unbearable loneliness has been erased through a single touch. One look that changes everything.

She raises her face and he catches her lips, his hands caress her face. I see my other brothers watching. Something in their eyes betrays what they are thinking.

Is it possible that the same affection lies out there for us? Is it searching for us as we seem now to have started searching for it? Or is it destined only for my hot headed brother?

She turns and smiles at me. I return the smile. It is a different smile to the one she reserves only for my brother. That smile is filled with love, with adoration and respect. She belongs to him and he to her. It is clear for all to see.

Now, with one touch, new doors have opened for us all. New wonderings have begun.

Are we destined to be alone? Is it possible there may be someone out there for us too?

We are ninja. We are brothers. We are a family. We are half human. Perhaps our destiny is no longer to be alone. Perhaps…


End file.
